1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bottle caps and, more particularly, to a bottle cap which contains an additive therein and allows a user to mix the additive with a liquid, contained in a bottle body, at a desired real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional bottle containing a detergent or a car brightening agent therein is typically provided with a spraying unit in place of a cap. The conventional bottle contains a previously mixed solution including such a detergent or brightening agent.
However, most of the solution contained in the conventional bottle for detergents or car brightening agents is water, but the amount of detergent or car brightening agent having a practical function of washing or brightening is much less than the amount of water in the solvent. Thus, users are forced to purchase conventional bottles containing the solutions previously prepared by mixing the detergent or the brightening agent with water, although it is very economically advantageous for the users to purchase only a detergent or a brightening agent and use the detergent or the brightening agent after mixing them with water in an existing bottle having a spraying unit.